1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology of quick connection with network devices, particularly to a method using barcode scan to input a login Account ID to connect quickly with network devices and a controller.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a network device without I/O (Input/Output) interface set or controlled, for example, router, network printer, network camera, a user has to use another controller with I/O interface, for example, computer, smart phone, to enter an IP address that is desired or is default in the device to be controlled on the controller. In the next event, the user has to spend a long time in entering much connection information with respect to the network device, such as IP address, login IP address, login Account ID, login password and etc., such that the network device may be connected to a server to be logged in for the fulfillment of network services desired to be provided; if the network device is in a local area network behind a router, the user has to further set the router to permit the network connection between the network device and the controller; besides, the user has to possess a basic knowledge of networking which is too complex and difficult to average users, as stated above.
For example, a building management firm has to arrange multiple network cameras in doors, elevators, ladder spaces of some important floors etc. for the community building. Further, the contents recorded by the network cameras are sent to a specific multimedia storage device for access and recording of all contents sent from the network cameras. However, before using the multimedia storage device to access the contents recorded by remote network cameras, it is necessary to perform the complex internet connection procedure described aforementioned and set a login communication platform for all network cameras to be able to connect to internet, and for the multimedia storage device to accept the service request from the network camera and provide corresponding service, and it is pretty inconvenient. Also, in general, it is inconvenient in management because different login Account IDs/passwords have to be applied for different network cameras.
Besides, after the above network device logs in to the server successfully with registered login Account ID, the owner or the administrator having administration authority of the network device may sometimes want to share the access authority of the network device with his/her relatives and/or friends. However, those relatives and/or friends have still to enter the login information, such as login Account ID, password etc., of the network device step by step, and it is pretty inconvenient for connection operation of the network device.